


Elena

by LilianaSnow



Series: Mikey Way Has A Lot Of Babies [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Childbirth, Children, Hospitals, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Mikey is with his brother. Then Mikey is stuck in a room for nine hours with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's father. Then Mikey's son gets to meet Mikey's daughter.





	Elena

"Daddy? Why does my Ella kick you?" Alex asked, laying across Mikey's lap and hugging the baby bump that currently concealed his little sister.

"Because she's trying to stretch and figure out how to move, but she's stuck in my tummy so she doesn't have any room," Mikey answered softly, kissing his head.

"When am I gonna meet Ella?"

"In two weeks, or when she's ready to come."

"Does having a baby hurt you?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it. I love you and your sister."

Alex frowned, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, baby. It wasn't your fault." Mikey smiled softly and hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

Almost immediately, though, he cried out in pain and gripped his stomach tightly, sobbing. He groaned out and gasped for air.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Alex asked, worried.

"Yeah, baby," he grunted when he could talk again. "Can you go get Uncle Gee?"

Alex nodded, dutifully going to get Gerard. He didn't know why his dad had cried but if he wanted Uncle Gee then he would get Uncle Gee.

Gerard came in and helped Mikey up, letting him lean on him as they got him to the car. He settled Mikey into the front seat and ran back in to grab Alex and the hospital bag before starting the car and calling Gabe.

It took five tries because he was in class at the time, but Gabe told them he'd be there as soon as possible. 'Soon as possible' apparently meant 'in one hour,' but Mikey forgave him when he ran in to hold his hand.

Mikey took hold of his boyfriend's hand, whimpering as the contractions started up again. He waited for the epidural, breaking down after the needle was in his back, and he started pushing.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," he sobbed, squeezing Gabe's hand and pushing as hard as he possibly could, as long as he possibly could, until he had to stop and breathe. He moaned out in pain, grabbing Gabe closer. "I'll... I'll bury you alive, this fucking hurts!"

Mikey stayed quiet and closed his eyes between the contractions. He tried to catch his breath and regain sanity. It didn't last long and he shrieked.

"It's okay, Mikey," Gabe assured him. "You can do it, you're doing so well. Almost there, that's it."

Diego eventually started telling Mikey to stop pushing as hard as he was, and then to stop pushing. Mikey latched onto the words and let himself get told what to do. When he pushed again, Elena came out screaming at the top of her lungs, and Gabe cut her cord. Mikey held her close, sobbing with relief and with the joy of actually holding his baby.

That time around, Gerard only came in after he knew Elena was clothed, and he her close to himself and her older brother while Mikey slept off the pain.


End file.
